


The Prey

by whenmysoulsings



Series: Cullen and Ihrá [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, NSFW, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmysoulsings/pseuds/whenmysoulsings
Summary: This is my contribution to the Fanfiction Wirter Appreciation Day 2018. I really hope you enjoy it.Inspired by Odessa – Hummed LowNot because of the lyrics, but more about the beat and the rhythm that sounds like someone is running across a meadow. I think it fits perfect!





	The Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Fanfiction Wirter Appreciation Day 2018. I really hope you enjoy it.  
> Inspired by Odessa – Hummed Low  
> Not because of the lyrics, but more about the beat and the rhythm that sounds like someone is running across a meadow. I think it fits perfect!

The sun was slowly rising on the horizon. The cloud cover in the sky over the Hinterlands turned pale pink and the first rays of sunshine appeared. Ihrá had cowered behind a bush and peered through the fine branches. She held her bow firmly in her hand and continued to focus on a doe in the distance she‘d been tracking for some time. The animal grazed peacefully, flinging her ear for a moment, not having noticed that his death was so close.  
  
Ihrá had been following the small herd for some time, waiting for a doe to leave the protection of the group. Something moved a few meters away from her, a fox, and before he entered the glade, the animals had already get wind of it. They raised their heads in the direction of the fox. Ihrá held her breath. The fox wasn‘t a serious threat to them, but it could cause trouble or unease.  
  
The gods were favorably disposed towards her. The fox ran in a wide arc around the herd and the animals relaxed again. Time for Ihrá to draw an arrow from her quiver and to wait for the doe to move. Right now Ihrá saw the front of her prey, a risky and small target. If she could hit the animal by the side, on the front leg, she might shoot another arrow and prevent it to flee and she could release it from its agony as soon as possible... One or two well placed shots ... The andrenalin rose in her and she tried to breathe evenly and calmly. She nocked the arrow and made sure that her feet were on stable ground and she could easily get up after shooting and shoot another arrow or at least chase her prey quickly.  
  
The doe turned and finally there was the opportunity Ihrá had been waiting for. She raised the bow, tensed the string, fixed the target and then ... then she saw it ... a bump in the stomache. Ihrá blinked and looked closer. She could see it for a brief moment, but she was sure anyway. This doe was pregnant. She was late, her fawn seemed very small and many other does had their fawns already. Maybe the baby would be too weak to survive after birth, but it was not up to her to determine the fate of it. Ihrá lowered the bow and put the arrow back in the quiver. Bent, she crept back into the forest until she could stand up without frightening the herd.  
  
She stretched her limbs and yawned as the adrenaline rush subsided.  
  
"I don’t see a prey, Herald."  
  
It was Solas, who appeared behind some trees and walked right up to her.  
  
"Varric was successful and asked me to align that he won the bet."  
  
"So what’s for dinner?"  
  
"A boar. They're just bleeding it off. "  
  
She shrugged. They had been in the Hinterlands for several days and at right now they had got some kind of free time. They were waiting for new orders, so they used the time to help the people around and explore the area. Last night she’d bet with Varric, who of them could be the first to hunt an animal at dawn. Their supplies were getting low anyway and she missed hunting.  
  
"That's how it goes, sometimes. The doe I wanted to hunt is pregnant and searching for a new isn’t worth it. The boar will be enough and Varric wins...this time. "  
  
Solas leaned against a tree and watched her as she removed the string from the bow and carefully stowed it.  
  
"Annoyed?"  
  
Ihrá had to grin at the question. Solas was very proud and he hardly gave in or admitted if he made a mistake. He would certainly be annoyed in her place.  
  
"No, I grant Varric his victory. I know about my abilities and a bad hunt, where luck always has much influence, does not change it. "  
  
Then she remembered something, something from her past, and before she could reconsider it she asked:  
  
„Tell me, Solas, do you know ‚ghi‘mya em vis ma elana*‘ We liked to play the hunting game as kids in the forest. "  
  
Solas wrinkled his brow and ran his hand over his chin.  
  
"I don’t know," he answered after some hesitation, "I can’t remember."  
  
"Then let's play it now!"  
  
"What? Right now?"  
  
For a moment she regretted asking him. Solas was always serious, thoughtful and calm, yet she couldn’t help it, just one last try.  
  
"Sometimes you have to do something childish, Solas, so as not to lose the ease. I can’t sit around the whole day. Lets run!"  
  
She was already laying down her quiver and bow, lacing everything together and holding out her hand to Solas, nodding toward the staff he was carrying.  
  
"Give it to me, it’ll be in your way you. I'll tie the weapons to a branch on top of that tree. And you should hide your necklace in your tunic so that ...  
  
"You should know that I am not running through a forest for the first time, Da'len."  
  
He hesitated and she thought he would refuse her childish request, but then he handed her his staff and she climbed on the tree, looked for a branch that would cover the weapons well and tightened it before slowly descending again.  
  
"So Solas, you are the prey and …"  
  
"Why am I the prey?"  
  
"Quite simple," said Ihra, putting her hand on her hip, "because I'm already the hunter, or do you want to deny it?"  
"And a particularly successful hunter, too."  
  
He added with a smirk on his lips and Ihrá noticed how much she liked seeing him smile. That smile on his face, the excitement in his eyes, both took her breath away, and she had to clear her throat to answer:  
  
"Well, as a prey you get a short lead, let's say I count to 5 …"  
  
"...just 5…?"  
  
"Well, Hahren, I'll give you a bigger lead, how about 10? I do not want your old bones to break or you get a heart attack..."  
  
"Ha!", Solas laughed and apparently she had grabbed him with his ambition "  
Let's stay at 5, Da'len, so you have a chance. I am a free mage. Escape is my usual way of traveling."  
  
"If we get lost, we meet again at this point. "  
  
Solas nodded and hid his amulet in his tunic while Ihra took off her boots. She would run barefoot. Certainly it could become more painful, her soles got used to a leather sole, but in the end she would have better grip and move faster.  
She looked around again, checked if her clothes were tight and stood next to Solas.  
  
"So, Hahren, ready?"  
"I run away and you catch me, that's all?"  
"That's all."  
"Then I'm ready."  
  
Solas smiled mischievously and watched her as he waited for her sign. There was something in his eyes that Ihrá couldn’t understand. A sparkle, a glow, perhaps joy, curiosity?  
  
"Okay then...GO !!"  
  
Solas ran and disappeared immediately behind the trees. Ihrá counted out loud to five and already at three she could only see him dimly.  
At five she sprinted off in the direction in which he’d disappeared. She felt the dew-covered ground of the forest under her feet, the pointed stones and the slippery leaves and she loved it. It felt like home.  
  
The shrubs and branches of the trees whipped toward her as she followed the path Solas had run. It wasn’t difficult to follow him, he’d been in such a hurry he’d bent enough branches and grasses.  
Besides, Ihrá had enough experience to know how people fled. They use the fast easy ways. Very few people wanted to waste time climbing up or jumping over a stream if they could avoid it.  
  
And she ran, continued following his path, and soon she thought she could see the brown tunic of Solas in the distance, which appeared behind the trees and disappeared again. Still in the race, she was looking for a place that was elevated to get an overview. When Ihrá passed a rock she stopped, climbed up and took a deep breath to catch her breath. She inhaled the cool air through her nose and slowly out through her mouth, looking in the direction she guessed Solas might have run.  
  
From this position she could see some bushes bending, then nothing, then again a branch that moved...Solas...  
Further ahead, she spotted an old ruin that they had explored a few days ago. It would be a good hiding place for a prey ... just to catch a breath. If she had to struggle so hard, how would Solas?  
  
Ihrá decided not to follow him on the direct way. She wanted to lull him to safety by the ruins. If he had the feeling she wasn’t close on his heels, he would rather take a rest than if he felt pressurized. She memorized where the ruin was and relied entirely on her intuition and experience as a huntress.  
  
The detour cost her precious time and after a while she approached the ruin. Quietly she squatted and sneaked around it. She had to make sure that Solas was actually here. With each step, she calmed down and she breathed shallower and quieter. Concentrated, she listened to every sound, heard the birds, the rustling of the leaves in the wind, the chirping of the insects and slowly put one foot in front of the other. Dew drops hung in her long eyelashes she’d to wipe away to get a clear view.  
  
The ruin consisted of only a few walls and a barren tree, which had grown through the old masonry. There were some parts of an outer wall and in the middle some higher walls, roughly revealing where the rooms have once been. An old hunting lodge maybe or a hiding place. They hadn‘t been able to figure it out then.  
  
More and more she relied on her instincts than her mind. She let herself be guided and everything happened automatically. Subtly she crept on, filtering out the sounds she heard and blinding everything that was not relevant to her hunt. As if by herself, her feet found soft ground for the next step, she didn‘t step on a spray, didn‘t crack one under her feet and no leaf stirred when she moved.  
  
Suddeny she espied something. It was just a small piece of cloth, a brief moment, but it was enough for her to see Solas elbow, which disappeared quickly behind the wall again. He was hiding in the middle of the ruin, Ihra thought. She tried to remember how the ruin was divided, from where she could attack and she had to hurry. Who could say if Solas really just rested and then kept running? No, she would finish it here.  
  
There were two niches she remembered that were good as hiding places, but they were bad for an escape, since they provided protection from three sides, but the side from which the attacker came was the only way to escape. No, Solas was wiser. So the place where he was hiding right now had to offer two-sided protection. The wall, Solas was hiding behind, was in front of Ihrá. He was expecting her from the right side of where Ihrá was sitting. So the two sides, that were open were left from Ihrá and on the opposite of the wall, Ihrá was looking at.  
  
On the left side was the tree ... she could climb, jump ... no, too loud, too conspicuous.  
The adrenaline in her blood made her thoughts racing and Solas reappeared. Quickly, Ihra ducked to on her knees and her hands, ready to jump like a lynx. She was afraid he‘d heard her, but he was looking in the direction where he expected her to come from.  
Her body tensed as if she was about to leap, but he was too far away, she could not jump over such a distance. She would waste precious energy and he could escape ... no …  
  
Ihrá felt something hard, firm under her hand... an idea ...  
  
Solas seemed to loose fear and stepped out a tiny step, raising his face in the air, closing his eyes, and Ihrá could swear that it looked like he was trying to catch her scent  
She took advantage of the moment, it was a risk, anyway she threw the stone in her hand left behind Solas in a hedge. Solas startled and immediately ran in the opposite direction of the noise, heading straight for Ihrá.  
She did not notice that her lips formed a smile, how her muscles tightened and her breathing was so calm that she thought she would stop beating. Solas was only a few yards from her hideout. Time stretched and Ihrá saw everything in slow motion.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and couldn’t see Ihra leap. She put all her strength in her legs, pushed off the ground and when Solas turned and finally noticed her, it was already too late. They clumped together in one leap. Solas staggered and Ihrá managed that both of them didn‘t fall to the ground, but she could turn him so that he bounced his back against a nearby tree and she stood in front of him. Spreading her legs, she steadied herself and with both hands pressed his shoulders against the tree. Her breathing was quick now and her heart was racing as the tension fell away. Sola's chest rose and fell almost in unison.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, which shimmered green-gray here in the forest. It was difficult for her to appraise what he might thought right now, she was still confused and excited.  
Solas just watched her, lips parted slightly, and she felt his warm breath on her forehead as he exhaled, so close they stood together.  
  
„On ghi'myathe, ar tova ma a nuven.**“  
Solas almost whispered the words that stunned her.  
"You know the game ...?"  
"You made me remember it."  
  
He answered and didn‘t move .  
  
"So Da'len, I‘m your prey, you win ... what do you want from me."  
  
His voice was deeper and rougher than usual, sending a shiver down her spine. Ihrá swallowed, she couldn‘s answer, couldn‘t even speak. Every thought, every word felt heavy and lethargic, although she felt very awake and excited. It seemed as if she was completely detached from any clear thought, when she stood on her tiptoes and closed the last space between them with a kiss on his lips.  
His lips were soft and warm, but Ihrá also noticed that he didn‘t return her kiss.  
What had she been thinking?  
Horror and shame spread through her, and she sank back to her feet, her head flushed.  
Embarrassed, she looked past Sola's chest and fixed the gnarled bark of the tree.  
  
"Forgive me Solas. I do not know… I thought ... I ... "  
  
Ihrá wanted to run away, hide in the woods and pretend that nothing had happened, but she knew she could not. I'm not a kid anymore, she thought, I have to look at him and clear it up now.  
  
She pulled herself together, took courage and looked back up to Solas, still standing there waiting. She wanted to explain herself, to apologize if necessary, but what she saw was turned her speechless.  
  
Sola's eyes had turned dark, his pupils were so dilated, his lips open and still wet from her kiss. Her eyes widened and even before she could understand, Solas leaned down and kissed her. Ihrá was surprised by the ferocity and hardness of his kiss. Her knees buckled and her grip on his shoulder tightened as she was afraid to sag. He took her breath away and every clear thought she tried to catch. Her heart was beating wildly, the blood flowing fast through her body.  
  
But when he let go of her lips, kissed her cheek and wanted to make his way to her neck, she remembered something…  
He was the prey.  
She was the huntress.  
He was HER prey.  
  
Before he could touch her neck with his lips, she tilted her head, blocked his way and pushed him back against the tree.  
Frustrated, Solas looked at her, his lips sore, as sore as her lips felt. Lost in thought, she ran her finger over her parted lips and then over his ... yes, sore like hers, she thought.  
He tried to lean forward, bracing himself against her grip, but she hold him.  
  
On tiptoe again she approached his face as close as she could, so close that a thin leaf barely fit between them. She felt his hot breath on her lips, smelled his earthy scent and felt the unrest and impatience in him that aroused her.  
  
"You are MY prey!",  
  
she whispered and she could swear she heard Solas growling deep.  
Ihrá kissed his chin, down the jaw to his neck. He leaned his head to the side and she chuckled as she brushed her lips over his neck and felt the vibriation of his carotid artery. Softly she bit him there and she could hear, feel him growling and moaning. She sucked his skin, nibbled and kissed him gently again. Her fingers ran slowly over his skin where she left her marks.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him watching her, almost admiringly and still with fierce in his eyes. He held somehting, no, himself back, waited, and Ihrá could see how difficult it was for him to stay calm.  
  
"Kiss me!", she demanded and even before the words had left her lips, Solas bent over her and did as ordered. His nose dug into her cheek and as she opened her mouth, his tongue pushed in, exploring her mouth until he found her tongue and stroked and touched it.  
  
She wanted more and feel his skin. Solas bit her lower lip as she let go of his shoulder and she moaned with pleasure at the sweet pain. She pulled his tunic, threading it out of his belt and swiftly slid her hands under it and touched his stomach, up to his chest. Solas groaned into her next kiss and jerked as if her fingers were like ice on his glowing skin.  
  
‚Not enough!‘, it seemed to scream in her head and as if she‘d said it aloud, as if Solas could read her mind, he opened the buckles of her vest in a few simple steps, opened her blouse, and his hands sought his way underneath. His hands slid up her back first, then down the spine and down to her waist again to pull her close. She hummed low with the sensation his fingers caused on her skin, his fingertips tracing her body, his nails scratching her flesh, surely leaving red marks.  
  
Solas slipped his thigh between her legs, bend his knees slightly, so their faces were almost on the same height. Ihrá felt the heat between her legs rising when Sola's hands on her butt pushing her hips back and forth on his thigh. His hardness brushed her leg and she reached for it with her hand, stroking her palm over it until he moaned loud.  
  
His tongue brushed her lips, kissing her jaw long to her ear, bitting into it and whineing as she gripped his cock through the fabric. Ihrá couldn‘t get enough of the sound he made, this music that that aroused her and increased her lust. Solas let go of her butt and slid back under her blouse, up to her breasts. Impatiently she held her breath until he touched her breasts with his hands, squeezing them. Ihrá thought she had lost her senses, she felt his touch so strong and intense, and the heat between her legs was almost unbearable.  
  
She pressed against his thigh, wanted more pressure, more hardness and he gave it to her, as he pressed against her cunt. With her eyes closed, she sighed and leaned back. Solas took the opportunity to push up her blouse, exposing her breasts, her nipples became even stiffer in the cool breeze, and he buried his face in between. He kissed and caressed, took a red pointed nipple between his thumb and forefinger and enclosed the other with his lips and bit gently into it and made her cry in pleasure.  
  
The blood in her veins was flowing fast, she was getting hot and cold and hot again. She heard her sighs, his growls, her quick breathing. She wanted much more than this.  
  
She straightened up again and Solas looked at her, focused, greedy and breathing hard. Her lips found his, she explored his mouth and she pulled hungrily at his lower lip, bit into it and grinned as he let out a brief deep grunt of pain. Her fingers worked on his pants, first opened the belt and tried to loosen the leather strap. She yearned for more, hungry to feel his skin on hers. Her fingers were still tugging at the leather strap, it was as if her fingers were numb, and her head was suddenly spinning. Ihrá blinked, broke away from the kiss and tried to take a deep breath. Something pounded, in her head...against her forehead. The forest around them, Solas, everything was blurring around her. She heard Solas say something, muttering, far away, and she wanted to answer, shout, but nothing.  
  
Ihrá shook her head, closing her eyes and trying to gather herself.  
  
She opened them again, faint light around her, she blinked and there was still this hammering that was in her head. A different smell, it felt different ... where was she?  
  
Ihrá blinked and finally her eyes had gotten used to the faint light. She was in her cabin, lying in her bed, the sheet wrapped around her legs, and her blouse hung sweaty against her body.  
  
There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Her mouth felt dry and her voice croaked.  
The door opened and a kitchen boy came in, holding a basket in his hand.  
  
"Herald, I knocked and knocked, but you didn‘t react. I already wanted to get a guard ... "  
  
He bowed briefly and then set the basket down on the table.  
  
"I'm sorry ... I did not hear you ...", she ran her hand through her disheveled hair "I must have slept so deep."  
  
"If you do not need anything more then ..."  
  
"No, thanks you."  
  
The boy nodded and left her alone again.  
  
Ihrá still felt dizzy, lightheaded ... unsatisfied ...  
  
"Just a dream," she murmured softly "fortunately only a dream."  
  
Such a real dream, she thought. This wasn‘t the first time she had dreams like this, but none of them had felt so real, she had felt his skin, his lips. Lost in thought, she ran her fingers over her lips ... they felt sore ...  
  
–  
  
The boy closed the door to the Herald's cabin and followed the path back into the kitchen, past the cabin of the mage, Solas.  
The dim light of an oil lamp lit his window. Inside, Solas was sitting upright on his bed, his head down and his hands brushing his head.  
  
"How could I ..." he murmured, "I'm doomed ..."  
"What have I done"  
"What did I think?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Good hunt, I owe you a wish  
*Hunt me if you can (something like this ;-) )


End file.
